


Leggings

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outlander - Freeform, Smut, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Would love to see Jamie's reaction the first time he sees Claire's "round arse" in leggings.





	

“Just where do ye think you’re going dressed like _that_?!” **  
**

Claire looked down at herself taking in her appearance, but found she was modestly covered in every way. “Dressed like what? There’s nothing wrong with what i’m wearing.” She replied with a hint of disdain in her voice.

“I can see every curve of yer fat arse in those pants ye’ve got on. Do ye really think I’m going to let anyone else see just how _lovely_ my wife is?” A large hand came and grabbed the piece of anatomy in question.

A small laugh escaped her mouth as she turned to face him. “They’re called _leggings_ Jamie. And I can wear whatever I damn well please.” She spoke as she turned to leave again.

His hand grabbed her arm and twisted her back around to him, slamming his mouth on hers. “Not before ye fix the cockstand ye’ve given me.” He could feel her smile against his lips, pleased with herself getting just the reaction she had hoped for.

“Mmm, so is that all I am to you, just a fat arse?” She questioned as she returned his affection.

“Ye ken fine that you’re much more to me than that, Claire Fraser.” He grumbled as he began cornering her against a wall.

“Aye, I do.” She replied mocking his accent.

In an instant her leggings were on the floor and she was pinned against the wall.

“You belong to me, Claire Fraser. No one else.” He hissed as he slipped the sweater she was wearing over her head and swiftly unhooked her bra. His hands pinned hers above her head as his mouth drifted towards her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue moved in circles, teasing it, as well as sucking it in between strokes. Soft moans escaped her lips and her legs moved apart, needing to be closer to him. After properly attending to the first breast he moved on and repeated his actions with the second.

His hands moved down to unfasten his pants and soon his trousers joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. A large finger traced its way down over her breast, to her flat stomach, then to the slight jutting of her hip bone, down to the apex of her thighs.

“I must say sassenach, ye sure are a slippery one.” He mumbled as he kissed her and his fingers explored her wanting.

“Jamie… _Please_.” She whimpered.

He smirked and heeded her request, he slid home filling her in one swift motion.

Her hips rolled against his, seeking friction. He complied and moved his hips slowly against hers, teasing her. She moaned against his mouth and he greedily swallowed them.

His hands came to grip her arse as he rocked his hips faster and faster as he felt the beginnings of her release.

She clenched her thighs a bit, trying her best to have him lose himself inside her.

“Come to me, Jamie.” She whispered against him, her teeth gripping the skin on his shoulder.

But he was determined to make her peak first. Just before he lost himself he felt her clench around him and her whole body tremble before he followed her into the deep abyss.

* * *

They laid together, above the hasty blanket made out of their discarded clothes.

“I suppose I could wear something else.” She smiled as her fingers entangled in the ruddy hairs of his chest.

“Ye can wear your wee leggings, sassenach. But ye should expect _that_ to happen every time ye do.” He muttered as he kissed the top of her head.

She turned her head up to meet his lips. “I might just have to wear them more often, then.” She smirked.


End file.
